Bubblegum and Peanut Butter
by xLAxPRINCESAx
Summary: Wally gets bubblegum stuck in Artemis' hair. So he uses peanut butter to get it out. Pure fluff.


A/N: Like I said before, my "story" "Six Years" wasn't like my usual writing, but this is. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT o0wn Young Justice or any of its characters. I'm just a _fan_ writing _fan_fiction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wally<em>!" I stepped into the living room, in front of the TV, interrupting his and Robin's 'video game time.'

"I didn't mean to!" he lifted his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I thought I was going into my room, on my bed. Can we get back to our game now? I was just kicking Rob's butt!"

"Sure you were." Robin scoffed under his breath, crossing his arms.

"My room is two rooms away from yours," I pointed out. "And why were you chewing gum at two in the morning anyway?"

"Dunno," he admitted. "maybe I just felt like chewing gum."

"And blowing bubbles into my hair?" I asked, showing him my hair, which wasn't in its usual ponytail. "You better find a way to get this out."

He ran over, feeling the gum on my hair, which went from a few inches above my shoulders, down to the very bottom, which ended at my hips.

"It's too hard," he decided. "we need heat. Do you have a hairdryer?"

"Er, no," I admitted. "I usually just put it in a ponytail after I shower."

"Rob, you got a hairdryer?" Wally asked.

"Yeah," he, I assumed, rolled his eyes. "it's in the top drawer."

"Alright." the redhead pulled my hand to lead me, and I had to jog to keep up.  
>I stared at the surprisingly clean bathroom he shared with Robin, crossing my arms.<p>

He closed the toilet seat, so the fuzzy, light brown cover showed.

"Sit." he commanded.

"I'm not a dog." I told him, but sat down anyway.

"Be right back." he rushed out.

When he came back with a jar of peanut butter, I raised an eyebrow.

"When I was little I was always putting gum in my hair on purpose," he explained. "Mom always had a jar with her."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait," he put the jar down, facing me. "you're not allergic are you?"

"No."

He nodded his head, opening the drawer to get the dryer, a comb, and a brush.

"Face the shower." he instructed. "Sorry if it gets too hot. I need to get the gum heated enough to soften, so the peanut butter can actually get it out."

"So why did you put gum in your hair anyway?"

"I liked the smell of peanut butter."

"Why not have a sandwich?" I asked.

"I didn't like eating it," he told me, putting some peanut butter towards the top and combing the gum down. "but that was before I became Kid Flash."

"I can tell." I laughed. "You realize if you don't get all of this out, you're paying for the haircut, plus five dollars for every inch they have to cut."

"That's why I'm blowdrying it," he pulled out a piece of the gum. "so I can get more of it out."

We didn't talk much more, except for the occasional "Ow!" and "Sorry!" that went with Wally pulling my hair which he claimed as accidents.

"Done!" he exclaimed, letting me get up. "You smell like peanut butter."

"Duh, Baywatch," I rolled my eyes. "You were just putting some in my hair."

"You've got some right here." he pointed in a circular motion to his whole face.

"Where?" I stepped towards the mirror, but Wally stopped me.

"Right here!" he pointed again.

"Okay, Kid Vague," I crossed my arms. "Quit-"

His lips molded onto mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I could taste the peanut butter that had been licked off my lips just a second before. He moved his lips to my jaw, and I could feel him smirk in response to the noises I made. Open-mouthed kisses trailed down my neck, with the occasional nip or gentle bite. Wally's hands had my hips, and he pushed me in a demanding yet gentle way against the wall. I placed my hands on either side of his head so he could kiss me again. I could taste the remnants of the sticky, brown substance he kissed off my neck.

"_Has anyone seen the peanut butter_?" M'Gann asked us in our heads. "_I was gonna make cookies, but I can't find the peanut_ butter."

Wally pulled away, both of us panting and laughing.

"_We have it here_," Wally admitted mentally. "_Artemis had gum stuck in her hair and I had to get it out_."

"It was your fault." I told him out loud.

"_You can get gum out of your hair with peanut butter_?" she asked.

"_Among other things_." I said.

"Maybe we should get it out of your hair." Wally said against my cheek.

"It can wait." I pressed my lips against his.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN: Woo! Any thoughts? All constructive criticism is appreciated, just don't be rude about it.


End file.
